The hybrid's sacrifice
by cassie11743
Summary: When Klaus leaves town he takes Elena with him. They both know it's no good for them to be together but whats life without a little risk? He takes his siblings and Elena far away to start a new life. Will Elena and Klaus find happiness in each other or die fighting for it. - I suck at summarys please give it a chance.-
1. Chapter 1

Klaus always knew there was nothing good to come to this. He knew he shouldn't love her. It was so wrong in so many ways. They were never going to be good together. He wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way of his mission. He was to take her and get out of town. He needed her for her blood, that was it and he knew it. Nothing more could have come to this. Only Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol knew where he was going, and they were coming too.

" Wakey Wakey sweetheart." Klaus said in a soothing tone. Elena mumbled a little in her sleep and rolled over not wanting to be woken up. She's fell quickly back to sleep. Klaus decided to have a little fun. He crawled onto her bed and laid next to her wanting to see how quickly she would realize he was there. She felt the mattress shift and assuming it was Stefan she rolled over and cuddled up to him. He smelled different.. Did he get a new cologne?

She opened her eyes and screamed at the sight in front of her. There he was all nice and comfy. " Did you sleep well sweetheart?" Klaus whispered with a smirk on his face. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED.?" Elena screamed at him. "Calm down and pack your bags. Were leaving and don't go calling Stefan or Damon. I took your cell phone. Now hurry up love." Klaus said calmly. Elena refused to move so he called Rebekah to come upstairs. "Rebekah love can you pack some of Elena's things so we can get on the road. Don't touch anything else." Klaus asked. "Why should I do anything for thank backstabber." Rebekah said. "Just do it for your big brother okay" Klaus said quite angry now. "I will take Elena to the car and then were off to the airport." Klaus said. "Where the hell are you taking me? I demand answers." Elena yelled. "You will find out soon enough." Klaus winked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Disclaimer* I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you. (:

Elena's POV  
When we arrived at the airport I tried to look around at the flights to see which one we were getting on but just my luck we were taking their private jet. Klaus grabbed my arm and gently whispered in my ear "Be good love." Is it just me or is he actually being nice for once. For the whole trip on the jet whenever I looked over to Klaus he always seemed to be staring at me. I fell asleep and was shaken awake be Kol telling me that were here. As we got off the jet I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in London! I was excited but also scared knowing Stefan and Damon wouldn't even think of looking here. I have always wanted to go to London but I never had the time or money. We got into a private limo and started driving. I asked Klaus but he just ignored me. What happened to being sweet?

Klaus POV  
I'm trying really hard to keep my distance from her for two reasons. 1.I was undoubtedly attracted to her and 2. I didn't want to seem kind. If I show kindness that shows weakness. But whenever she looks at me or speaks to me I feel like i'm about to faint. She's nothing like Tatia or Kathrine. She's different but a good kind of different. She makes my heart beat a thousand times a minute. But I have to be focused on one thing and one thing only, her blood for my hybrids. When we arrived at our destination her jaw dropped. She fainted but I caught her just in time. She's gonna love what I have in store for her.

Thank you so much for your kindness and suggestions. This is my first story so it means alot to me. :D Also I know these chapters are short they will get bigger trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
*Disclaimer* I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you. (:**

Elena's POV  
His house was huge. No. It was the biggest mansion I have ever seen. When I woke up I was in the most comfy bed I have ever been in. When I looked up Klaus was right there. "How are you love? That was almost a nasty fall." he asked. "I'm fine, so what are you planning. You always have something up your sleeve." I asked. "You have two days to get settled in and make sure to eat healthy. We don't want any dirty blood now do we?" He said in a sarcastic tone. Ugh this is going to drive me crazy being locked up in a house full of Originals.

Rebekah's POV  
I always wanted a sister but do I really want Elena. She did backstab me. I'm going to play nice and see where that gets me. I see Klaus leave Elena's room so I take this as my opportunity. "Hey Elena do you want to go shopping. I haven't been to London in quite some time and I want to shop." I asked as politely as I could. "Um sure, but I don't have any money." She said. "Thats fine. I have been here for over a thousand years, I have lots of money." I said while laughing. As we were walking the streets of London I heard a loud screeching sound. I look over to the street to see Kathrine coming out of a car coming at full force she grabbed Elena and just like that. She was gone. Shit.****

Thanks for your review and sorry this is short I have had writers block. Hope you like it . (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Disclaimer* I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you. (:**

Katherine's POV

It was all her fault Klaus was able to send hybrids to find me and kill me. She is the new doppelganger. It used to be me but when I found out what Klaus's plan was I was taken in by some vampire who gave me their blood to heal me. I killed myself with the blood in my system making me immortal. I thought I was done with this bullshit. I'm not going to let Elena ruin this for me. I can kill her or make her immortal too. By now Klaus is probably having one of his witches track Elena down to save her. I have to think quick. I put duct tape around her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. Right now we were in a flat in Bristol. "Listen here Elena i'm going to give you my blood because today i'm feeling generous. Then i'm going to snap that pretty little neck of yours so Klaus can't make any more hybrids. Got it?" I said. Elena scream was muffled out by the duct tape I put on her mouth. Just as I was getting ready to give her my blood the door flew open and in came some more hybrids. Its only two of them this time so it can't be that hard. As I was fighting one i realized the other one was on the phone probably with Klaus. Just as I was about to snap Elena's neck not caring at all if she had my blood in her system or not one of the hybrids bit me. Damn it now its sure i'm going to die. I need to kill Elena.

Klaus POV

I burst through the door in which Elena was being held captive in and saw Kathrine about to snap Elena's neck. I threw Kathrine off of her and bit into her even more than the last hybrid did. It will make the dying process a lot quicker. I got Elena and ran out of there as fast as I could. I fed Elena some of my blood just incase that bitch hurt her at all. She passed out in my arms probably exhausted from today. When we got home I put her into her bed and let her sleep.

Elena POV

I woke up to a bunch of original vampires just staring at me. I looked to my left and Klaus was sitting on my bed stroking my hair. "Are you alright love?" he asked sweetly. "Yeah i'm fine. Thanks for saving me." I said. "No problem" Klaus said. Just at that moment Damon, Stefan, and Caroline came bursting through the door. "Kathrine called, we want Elena back." Damon said sternly jumping on Klaus.

**I just drank a bunch of caffeine and this idea just burst into my head. Please review. Thanks lovelies. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Disclaimer* I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you. (:**

Damon's Pov

We got a call from Katherine earlier in the day saying she had Elena and that Klaus was probably going to rescue her. We found out the she was in London. I can't believe that son of a bitch Klaus. Is he ever going to give up? We burst into the room after fighting about 15 hybrids just to get here. "Kathrine called, we want Elena back." I said. I jumped on Klaus trying to fight him but of course he is stronger so I brought Caroline. I was thinking she might distract him long enough to get Klaus with our white oak tree stakes. We weren't sure if it would work or not but it was worth a try. It was strange though when Caroline walked in he payed no attention to her. " Please don't Klaus it isn't worth it. Please for me." Caroline said sternly. "Do you really think i'm not going to kill Damon just because you told me not to? I took the hints you don't want me so i'm moving on. Now if you would please move so I can bite Damon so he can die in pain." Klaus said angrily. Just then Elena jumped up defending Klaus. "If you kill him you have to go through me." Elena yelled. What the hell does she think shes doing. He captured her for her blood. Then it clicked. She was under compulsion! " Nice Klaus put your compulsion on her so she will defend you." I said sarcastically.

Klaus Pov

That was weird. I never put compulsion on Elena. Why is she defending me? Does she actually like me like I like her? I felt my insides go all warm like some high school crush. Stop it Klaus! Kill Damon. Then the strangest thing happened Damon stopped fighting. "Next time. THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" Damon yelled angrily. Then they left. When they left Elena jumped up and hugged me. "Oh thank god you're okay Klaus! I was so scared." Elena said crying of happiness. At that moment I leaned down and kissed her.

Elena Pov

Did he really just kiss me? Oh my god. I was like a schoolgirl all over again. Elena stop it. Your not suppose to like him remember? He is the enemy. He brought you here for your blood and that was it. But he kissed me maybe there is kindness in his heart. Maybe it isn't pure hatred. We continued our little make out session for like two minutes until I heard coughing. I look up and Rebekah was giggling. "You guys are so cute!" She said. I think my cheeks went to seven different colors of red until they were back to normal. Maybe I can have a normal life here after all.

**I left off on a nice ending. But you know what that means... You won't know what hit you when I post next week. It will be something that will shock you big time. Anyways please review. I only have eight reviews and my goal is to have at least ten. Thanks a million sweethearts. I'm new to this so the chapters are a little short. SORRY.**


	6. Authors Note

**Hi there! I have not posted because I have had writers block. Im so sorry. Please tell you're friends about my story I would love to get more reviews. I will try to post by next friday. Thanks so much . (:**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Disclaimer* I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you. (:**

Elena's Pov

Today I woke up in a happy bliss. I don't know if its the weather or just because this is what it feels like to be in love. I won't let anyone come in the way of us. I was lost in my thoughts when Klaus walked in. "Good morning sweetheart" he said in a caring voice. "I'm fine thanks." This was one of the great things about being here. I got to know Klaus. It turns out he inst just some monster. When I was with Damon and Stefan they brainwashed me into believing he was just some cruel man. If Klaus wasn't a vampire I would actually think of having a family with him. Anyways we haven't even had sex yet. I don't think he want to hurts me.

"Love are you okay you look a little lost" Klaus said. "Yes i'm fine i'm just lost in thought" "Oh about what may I ask" Klaus said. "Us" I said staring into his eyes. "I could feel him stiffen when I said that. "I really do like you Elena but I think we should keep us a secret. We don't know if were being followed and if some of my enemies know that I care about you they will try to use that against me." He said.

I couldn't lie I was a little let down but I know he means well. Just then its like he could read my mind. "I have a surprise Elena. Be ready at 7:00pm sharp." Klaus said and winked walking out. It was only 10:00am so I decided to go shopping with Rebekah. First we went to Victoria Secrets because I wanted to surprise Klaus tonight. Next we went to Charlotte Russe I know its not a super fancy store but it had everything I wanted. I got a nice flowing red dress that went down to my knee and had no back. "We should get something to eat. You must be starving Elena considering you are human." Rebekah said. "Yeah sure.". We went to subway to get some quick and then me and Rebekah went to get our nails done.

When we arrived home Rebekah helped me get ready. It was already 5pm. She started on my hair. Instead of my usual pin straight hair she curled it. It was perfect. I then put on my dress and heels. She helped my with my makeup putting a smoky touch to my eyes. I looked at the clock and it was already 7. Just then I heard a knock on my door telling me to come down stairs and into the dining room. When I opened my door I found rose petals leading down the stairs. I followed the path and when I saw Klaus he was stunning. He was wearing a tuxedo. He took my hand leading me to my seat and pulled it out like a true gentleman. "You look amazing by the way." Klaus said. He started trailing his hand up my thigh. Just at that moment I pounced on him and started making out with him. When it was getting hot and heavy he picked my up and did vampire speed to his room. "You are in for a big surprise Elena" Klaus said seductively into my ear. I ripped his shirt off of him and started working on his belt when he stopped me. "Ladies first" He purred. He took off my dress and started leading a trail of kisses down my neck, then to my breasts, then finally right above my sex. He started sucking on my clit leaving me moaning his name so loud i'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard us. "Your turn" I said in his ear. I started taking off his belt and grinding on him. I took off his pants and started. At first I was only teasing him but then he shoved him whole into my mouth. He wanted more than that though. He flipped us over so I was on the bottom. Then he slowly pushed himself in not wanting to hurt me but I was getting impatient. I roughly shoved him into me. It was over too soon. "I love you Elena" Klaus said. "I love you too."

**I'm sorry I waited so long. This is my first time writing smut so i'm sorry if it's not that good. I had writers block so it was hard. Plus I have exams and I have been studying. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***Disclaimer* I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you. (:**

Elena's Pov

When I woke up I was in my best mood yet. The only downfall of last nights events was how bad in between my legs hurt. I rolled over to my side to see if Klaus was still there but sadly he was not. On his pillow was a note it read "Dear my sweet Elena, I regret to inform you that I was called out to Chicago to deal with some people who want to kill me. And maybe you. I may return by the weekend. Please do not worry, I cannot be killed. Have fun with Rebekah. Love, Klaus". I swear he is the sweetest person I have ever met. Rebekah walked into my room looking kind of pissed. "Oh just lovely Klaus leaves and I thought we were going to be able to have girl time but as it looks Finn and Kol have just called me to inform me a new hunter is in France. Me and my brothers are going to deal with it. It looks like you're going to be alone for only a couple of hours. Here is a gun full of wooden pellets. Only use it if someone threatens you." She said. "Okay thanks" I said. She walked out of the room and I got up to start my day. First I took a shower, thankful that I was even able to stand. Klaus sure is strong. As soon as my clothes were on my hair and makeup are done I went downstairs to make some breakfast but what I saw made me stop in my tracks. There was Damon and Stefan staring up at me from the bottom of the huge staircase. I screamed and ran for Klaus' bedroom. Why did I have to forget the gun in there? But of course the second I got to the door they were already by my side duct taping my mouth so I could not scream. Dammit! They threw me in the car and started driving very fast. Somewhere in between I hit my head and passed out. When I woke up I was in a completely different place. I thought they were going to bring me back to Mystic Falls but I was wrong. "Where the hell am I!" I screamed. "Did you really think we were going back to where Klaus would think first. Nope. We are in New Jersey. And just in case you're new lover tries to kidnap any of our friends and torture them they are all here too. We have Caroline, who by the way is very pissed at you because Klaus loved her first and you stole him away. And we have Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, ect. Also if you think you're going to escape you are very wrong. We have no phones in the place we are in we only have our separate cell phones. All the doors are locked and we have people watching you constantly. Enjoy your stay." Damon said. Just fucking great.

**This chapter is short I know but this is all that I could think of at the moment. I will only post a new chapter if I get atleast 2 more reviews. Please. I'm only writing fan fiction at the moment because when I get older my dream is to become an author. I am willing to accept negative reviews. In fact I encourage them. I want to know ways the I can improve. Thanks. (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Disclaimer* I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you. (:**

Elena's Pov

I feel suffocated. I hate being stuck in a small room all day about the size of a closet without any windows all day. The only time i'm let out is when they let me go to the bathroom. They bring me outside once a week. Stefan thinks it's a good idea to harass me all the time to see what Klaus is up to. "Are you ever going to let me out of here? You know this is kidnapping!" I yelled in protest. "It's not kidnapping if you're not a kid. You're 18 Elena. Now shut up and sleep it's 4 in the morning." Damon said in his usual sarcastic voice. I have a plan to get out though. I have already tried running when they bring me to the bathroom but they have they're stupid vampire speed. "I need to pee Damon. Bring me to the bathroom please." I said trying to sound desperate. "Well since you asked nicely I suppose you can." Damon said with a half smirk. As we were walking down the hall I tried to run. I knew this wasn't going to work but as Damon was wrestling me trying to get me to stay still I took his phone out of his back pocket and put it in the pocket of the hoodie I was wearing. "Now I thought we were getting along. You don't really have to go to the bathroom do you?" Damon said sarcastically. "Nope" I said in a pretend sad voice. When he shoved me back into my room I heard the lock click. I knew I had at least two minutes until he realizes his phone is missing. I quickly texted Klaus. "Klaus it's me Elena. Damon and the rest of them kidnapped me. I'm somewhere in New Jersey. I took Damons phone. Please hurry." I sent the text before Damon could catch me. Since he hasn't noticed it's missing yet I tried to call Klaus. "Hello?" Klaus said. "Klaus help me Dam-" I never got to finish my sentence. "What the hell are you doing!" Damon yelled. He grabbed his phone and slammed the door in my face.

Caroline's Pov

I really hate seeing her like this. Elena is my best friend but she really needs to get her priorities straight. It was my turn to watch her and when I opened the door I saw her face and she looked like hell. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had her normal curly/wavy hair back. I felt bad for her so I decided to take her to the bathroom to get her pretty again. "Elena come with me" I said. "Why you hate me. I took Klaus away from you." She said looking sadly at me. She followed anyways and when we got to the bathroom i gave her a fresh pair of clothes and told her to take a shower. When she was done I gave her my makeup bag. She did her makeup and then I gave her my blow dryer and hair straightener. She looked a lot better afterwards. "Thanks." She said.

Klaus Pov

"Klaus help me Dam-" was all I heard before I heard a click. I checked my text messages and saw the one Elena sent me. She's in New Jersey. I called my siblings to meet me at the airport so we could leave. When we got to New Jersey we checked everywhere. I went to the Carnival that was going on and I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Caroline and Damon making out. I got a wave of jealousy through me. I knew I shouldn't care but I did love her first. And then I remembered Damon took Elena and Caroline helped. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Finn were looking at other places so I was alone. I started running towards them. When I got to them Damon fled but I got hold of Caroline. I threw her over my shoulder and started to run with my vampire speed to the house me and my siblings were renting. The place had a basement in it so I threw Caroline in it and called my siblings to come help. "Where is she?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said innocently. I took a bottle of ravine out of my backpocket and broke it on her. She started screaming but I didn't care. The only thing that was on my mind was finding Elena. "I said where the fuck is she!" I yelled. "I will tell you but you have to promise me something in return." She said. "Anything."

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took me so long to post. Last week I had my finals and I was studying the week before. I will be posting more because its finally summer. (YAY)Anyways 3 more reviews for me to post the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Disclaimer* I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you :)**

Carolines Pov

I knew Klaus would do just about anything to get Elena back so i'm going to think about what I want. "Meet me here at 3:40pm tomorrow. If you don't show, no Elena." I said. "Deal. But if you're planning on killing me I will kill your whole family. Got it? Okay." He said harshly before walking away. I knew I had to think of something quick. I called Damon. After it ringing after what seemed like a century he finally picked up. "Blondie what do you want?" he said in an annoyed tone. "I need you're help. I sorta promised Klaus Elena for something in return but I can't think of what I want." "Calm down. Tell him deals off." "I can't do that are you crazy?! He will rip my head off." "Fine. Lets meet up at the carnival in 10 minutes okay?" "See you there." I said before hanging up. Hopefully he has a better idea than me.

-10 minutes later-

Damon's Pov

"I got Stefan to watch Elena while i'm here. Bonnie had to leave to take care of her father." I said. "Are you crazy just leaving her with him?! What if he tries to get her?" I yelled. "Don't worry he's not that stupid. Stefan had ravine bombs." I said trying to calm her down. Just then I got a text. "Thanks so much. - Klaus" Shit.

Klaus Pov

I watched Caroline and Damon talk for quite a while and when I decided it was good I sent a text saying now to my siblings. We all met up at the place Elena was being held captive. As I walk in I hear stefan yell "Damon? Caroline? Is that you?" "Think again" I said before launching at him. Before I could get him my face started burning. The bastard threw ravine at me! When I could finally see again I looked up to see that my siblings were holding him down. I walked over to him and yanked his heart out of his chest. "NO!" I heard Elena yell. I looked up to see he watching me. "I thought you would be happy I saved you." I said confused. "Of course I wanted to be saved but Stefan was my first love! I never wanted to see him dead." She said while sobbing. "Elena i'm sorry but we have to go now okay? Damon and Caroline will be here soon." I said. I threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the car before driving her back to the airport. I know I shouldn't bring her back there but I will have extra security. I still have business to take of.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this chapter is short. I have had writers block ( explains why this may be a little shitty.) I also have been sick for awhile. Please review. ps. i can only update every 2 weeks. My step brother gets the computer I use one week and then I get it the next week. Occasionally when I go to my aunts i will update from her computer. Thanks again! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***Disclaimer* I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters I only own the story plot. Thank you :)**

Elena's Pov

I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I see Klaus ripping out Stefan's heart. I know I shouldn't care but he still meant a lot to me. I can't even look at Klaus without thinking about that. I knew he did terrible things to people I love and I really try to overlook them and see the good in him but lately all I see is a monster. I just want to go home. This fairytale is more of a nightmare right now. All of the sudden I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. What is going on? Lately I have been getting sick in the morning and I just want to eat everything. Just then Klaus walked in. "Love are you alright? I heard you throwing up" he said in a concerned voice. "I'm fine just some bad chicken I ate last night." "Oh alright. Um. I hate to ask this because of how close we have become but I need you to come with me." he said in a rushed tone. "Um Okay?" I said.

Klaus Pov

She has been acting weird with me lately and i'm getting worried. I know I upset her when I killed her ex but seriously! She is being so selfish right now. Before Damon and Caroline come looking for me I decided it's probably best I get my hybrid army going and the only way I can do that is to take some of Elena's blood. I know she's mad at me and probably going to hate me for it but its mandatory. "Where are we going Klaus? I'm hungry." She said in a tired tone. "Just one more minute love" "Why are we going into the cellar? Klaus what are you doing?" She said worried. "I know you don't want to do this but it has to be done. Please sit in this chair so I can take some of your blood." I said. "WHAT? NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS?" She said angrily. She quieted down and said "I thought you loved me. Why are you making me do this?" "I'm sorry Elena. I love you but this has to be done." I said. Just then the doctor I compelled to do this came in. "Hello I am Dr. Carter before I began can you please take this pregnancy test?" She said handing Elena a stick thing." "Um may I ask why this is necessary?" I said. "Well you don't want to take too much blood away it's not good for the baby if she's pregnant." She said kindly. "It's fine I will take it." Elena said before walking into the bathroom. Three minutes went by and Elena came out. Before she could say anything I took the test out of her hands and looked at it. "Oh shit."

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I don't really have an excuse I was just being lazy over my summer break. I update whenever I can and I will try to make it longer. I'm starting my freshman year of highschool so i'm going to be a little busy and I might not update all the time. I will try my best to do it every 2 weeks. Thanks and please review! :)**


End file.
